Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kaasan!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Oneshot, AU, OOC. Birth-fic untuk Mikoto-san.


**Otanjoubi Omedettou, Kaa-san!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Grand Theft Auto (GTA) © PlayStation -?-**

**Point Blank © nggak tahu 8D -plak- ==v**

**Go! © FLOW**

**Distance © Long Shot Party**

**.**

Cit cit cit

Kicauan burung gereja berbunyi, menandakan hari sudah pagi. Namun, Itachi masih saja terlelap dalam tidurnya. Karena apalagi kalau bukan karena penyakitnya yang biasa? Katakan saja, malas.

Tak lama kemudian...

_Jreng...!_

_Jejeng...!_

_Jejeng...!_

_We are fighting dreamers!_

_Takami wo mezashite, fighting dreamers!_

_Narifuri kamawazu, fighting dreamers—_

"Hoahm~!"

Itachi pun langsung bangun, mendengar suara alarm dari HPnya itu—dan langsung mematikannya. Tepat sekali, lagu beraliran rock itu bisa membangunkannya yang sering terlambat bangun.

"Sasuke mana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri—menyadari adiknya itu tidak berada di tempat tidur seberang.

"Oh, iya! Dia 'kan sekolah!" ujar Itachi lagi—sadar. "Eh? Kaa-san belum pulang, ya? Baguslah!" sambungnya lagi.

Menyadari ibunya—Mikoto—belum pulang, ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikan tempat tidur, lalu segera mandi sebelum ibunya pulang. Jangan sampai dimarahi lagi, pikirnya.

Tap tap tap

_You are my friend aa..._

_Ano hi no yume..._

_Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho—_

HP Itachi berdering lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun, ini bukan alarm, ini panggilan masuk. Padahal, baru saja Itachi ingin masuk—melangkahkan kakinya—ke dalam kamar mandi.

'Siapa sih, yang telepon? Udah mau masuk juga!' umpatnya dalam hati, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Klik!

"Halo?"

"Ini Itachi? Oh ya, kaa-san masih ada kerjaan. Jadi, mungkin jam 6 nanti baru pulang."

"Oh, berarti kaa-san masih kerja?"

"Iya! Udah, ya?"

"Iya."

Klik!

"Hm... Kaa-san rupanya," sadar Itachi. "Eh? Kaa-san? Waai~ Berarti bisa ngerjain kerjaan rumah! Arigatou, Kami-sama!" ucapnya lagi, kegirangan.

Byur! Byur! Byur!

Suara percikan mandi Itachi terdengar deras dari kamar mandi, seperti aliran air terjun tertinggi menuju ke dasarnya.

"Selesai!" seru Itachi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian dengan rambut yang masih—sedikit—basah.

.

.

"Ngapain dulu, ya?" tanya Itachi—lagi—pada dirinya sendiri, sambil melihat jam dinding yang bergambar lambang Klan Uchiha.

11.30

"APA? Sudah jam setengah dua belas?" Itachi kaget sejadi-jadinya. "Ya udah, deh, sarapan aja! Sebentar lagi juga, Sasuke pulang!" gumamnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima~!"

"Okaeri~!"

"Konnichiwa, Itachi-baka-aniki," sapa Sasuke, sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Konnichiwa mo, Sasuke-baka-otouto," sapa Itachi, membalas 'ucapan' adiknya.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan yang canggung itu.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Itachi.

"Ya udah," Sasuke tak peduli.

"Eh? Kenapa-kenapa!" teriak Itachi, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"?"

"Kaa-san ulang tahun 'kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Oh, iya, ya!" sadar Sasuke. "Aku baru ingat!"

"Hn," Itachi diam lagi.

"..."

**.**

**.**

17.30

"Itachi," panggil Sasuke. "Udahan!"

"Ya udah! Aku juga udah capek!" balas Itachi.

"Oke!"

Itachi pun mengambil pakaiannya. Lalu, berjalan ke belakang untuk mengambil handuk. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada wastafel di samping kamar mandi yang berisi piring-piring bekas, makan siang mereka—Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Baka otouto...!" panggil Itachi dari dapur pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Cuci piring!"

"Ng?"

"Kaa-san, otouto... Kaa-san..."

"Uh... Iya, deh..."

Sasuke pun mengalah dan akhirnya menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu. Mengingat sekarang hari ulang tahun ibunya.

Byur!

Cresh...

Tring...!

Suara aliran air, piring yang bergesekan dengan air, dan suara lainnya pun menyatu dan bergema di dapur rumah Uchiha bersaudara yang sedang mencuci piring di wastafel—di dapur rumah mereka—itu.

"Eh, pelan-pelan, dong!" protes Sasuke. "Airnya kena mukaku, nih!"

"Gapapalah. 'Kan setelah ini mandi," elak Itachi. "Biar sekalian, gitu..."

"Terserahmu, baka aniki," Sasuke pasrah.

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong... Kau udah punya 'koibito' nggak, Sasuke?" sela Itachi.

"!" Muka Sasuke memerah seketika.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," Sasuke mengulang kata-kata kakaknya tadi siang.

"..." Itachi men-deathglare Sasuke.

"I-iie...! A-ano... Maksudku... Sakura!" tegas Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno!"

"Cieh," ejek Itachi sambil mengusap kepala adiknya pelan, tak peduli tangannya basah, berbusa, atau apa.

"Huh!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, masih memainkan tangannya untuk mencuci piring. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya membalas pertanyaan Itachi.

"!" Giliran Itachi yang blushing.

"Cepetan!" ancam Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya.

Muka Itachi yang memerah hilang seketika, berganti dengan kerutan yang ada di keningnya.

"Berani kau sama kakakmu?" Itachi mengeluarkan Mangekyou-nya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya, lalu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tajam, ingin mengeluarkan Shishi Rendan-nya.

"Hiyah...!"

"Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Itachi membentuk kunci jurus di tangannya.

"...!"

Sasuke yang ingin bergerak, tiba-tiba—secara tak sengaja—melihat jam di dapur mereka.

"ENAM LEWAT LIMA BELAS?" teriaknya.

"NA-NANI...!" Itachi kaget.

Mereka pun kembali mencuci piring mereka dengan buru-buru.

"Ini gara-gara kau!" Sasuke menyalahkan Itachi.

"Apa?" Itachi tak terima. "Kau yang memulai!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau, Itachi!"

"Kau, baka otouto!"

"Sudah!" Sasuke mengalah. "Aku mau dengar jawabnmu yang tadi!" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah," ujar Itachi, ikut mengalah. "Hana Inuzuka, aneki-nya—"

"Oh, kubilang sam Kiba, ya!" kata Sasuke, membuat marah lagi.

"Awas kau, kubuat _BUSTED_ nanti!" ancam Itachi.

"Ku-_WASTED_-kan kau!" lawan Sasuke.

"Ah, _WASTED_ mah, masih bisa hidup lagi," Itachi mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah.

"!" Sasuke kaget. "Kalau gitu, setelah _WASTED_, kukeluarkan _HEADSHOOT_, trus, _BUSTED_ deh," katanya lagi, tak mau kalah.

"..." Itachi sweatdropped.

"Apa deh," Sasuke nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

Setelah lama berbincang, mengobrol, bercakap-cakap, bertarung, melempar pertanyaan, mencuci piring, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya, Sasuke dan Itachi pun menyusun piring-piring—yang sudah mereka cuci—di rak penyumpanan piring mewah milik keluarga Uchiha.

Tepat saat Itachi mengambil handuk...

"Tadaima."

"Kaa-san udah pulang!" seru Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasuke!" panggil Mikoto sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, kaa-san," Sasuke merebut tangan ibunya dan menjabatnya.

"Wah~ Arigatou ne, Sasu-chan," kata Mikoto sambil membalas jabatan Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil gitu," Sasuke cemberut.

"Haha, gomen ne," Mikoto minta maaf.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, kaa-san," Giliran Itachi yang menyalam.

"Arigatou mo, Itachi-kun," balas Mikoto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Coba Hana-san yang panggil begitu," cibir Sasuke.

"..." Deathglare kedua dari Itachi.

"Ampun~!" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, namun tertawa.

"Ahaha..." Mikoto ikut tertawa renyah.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu!" pamit Itachi.

Blam!

Pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**Kuis dadakan! XD**

**Terserah mau dijawab atau nggak. Nggak penting-penting amat, kok~ '==d**

**- Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Itachi-san waktu Itachi-san jawab: "Aku juga udah capek!" itu?**

**Sasuke: Kami lagi, hmph—!**

**Koyuki: -bekep mulut Sasuke- Bisa diem, nggak? =='**

**Sasuke: Iya! =3='**

**Btw, otanjoubi omedettou, Mikoto-san! 8D**

**Sekalian buat anak ke-4 saya, Uchiha Mikono Tenshi (pennamenya), otanjoubi omedettou Miko-chan~ (panggilannya disini). Otanjoubi omedettou, Michina-chan~ (panggilannya di keluarga) XDd**

**Readers: Telat... =w='**

**Koyuki: ... ==v**

**Gomen, maaf...**

**1. Nggak ada FugaMiko! w -padahalduluniatgitu- =w=a**

**2. Ada BANYAK typo dan miss-typo ==v**

**Oke, yang mau jawab, silahkan jawab! XDd**

**.**

**Saya tidak bermaksud bash-chara, dan gomennasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini... ==v**

**Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)**


End file.
